The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
As a background art of this technical field, JP-A-2004-102682 is disclosed. In its publication, a problem will be described as below. “According to the conventional schemes described above, therefore, the user of the terminal device needs to make a complex action in order to prevent a third party from making unauthorized use of the terminal device. If the user has inadvertently made the password known or lost the terminal device together with the ID card, then it is impossible to reliably prevent unauthorized use of the terminal device by a third party.”
A method for solving this problem will be described as below. “There is provided a terminal lock system for verifying that the user of a terminal device is a person with the legitimate right to use the terminal device for thereby protecting the terminal device against unauthorized use by a third party, the terminal lock system comprising a key device and a terminal-associated device. The key device is portable and has a radio communication means for performing short-range wireless communications. The terminal-associated device requests a connection to the key device through the short-range wireless communications, and inhibits the terminal device which is combined with the terminal-associated device from being used if information of the key device which is confirmed as being connected to the terminal-associated device does not agree with information registered in the terminal-associated device, or if the terminal-associated device is not confirmed as being connected to the key device through the short-range wireless communications.”